


Just The Three of Us

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deleted Scenes, Dollhouse AU, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Logan have been sharing Charles for the past year, and the three now occupy the same bed. But the two ignore each other during sex, content to lavish their attention on Charles alone...though that's about to change, if Charles has anything to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Doll's House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986235) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 



> A birthday fic written for my wonderful tumblr spouse! This is set in her Dollhouse 'verse, about a year after the Epilogue. :D

Charles has a hard time hiding the grin on his face, leaning back in the armchair with a contented sigh. Logan looks at him then, eyebrow arched and barely containing his displeasure, while Erik just stands there and glares, arms folded across his chest. 

“You don’t have to do it, you know,” Charles teases, not bothering to hide his smile any more. “We could even go back to having our own rooms. Not such a bad idea. More space for my books.”

“Don’t know why you want us to do this,” Logan growls, “we’re perfectly happy with the way things are.”

“Speak for yourself,” Erik mutters, his hand absently tugging the bottom of his Henley. “I’d be happier not having to _share_.”

“What? You think I’m going to give Charles up ‘cause you don’t like it?”

“No! But that doesn’t mean I have to like having you in our bed—”

“In _your_ bed? I’ll have you know that it’s our bed. As in mine and Charles’.”

The bickering continues but Charles ignores them both, taking a sip of whiskey from the glass tumbler in his hand. He’s used to this – used to _them_ – by now, and knows that the vitriol is relatively harmless. In the last year the three of them have made much progress in their interesting arrangement; from Charles spending his nights alternating between Erik and Logan to where they are now, all three sharing the same bed.

That the two of them still refuse to touch each other in bed seems rather ridiculous to Charles. He loves them both and counts himself quite lucky to have their love in return. But Charles has long outgrown the posturing and the competitiveness between his two lovers and thinks a little more _understanding_ would help ease the tension in their relationship overall.

“If you’re quite finished,” Charles interrupts, setting his glass down with a soft ‘clink’. “I’ll just be going now, since we’re at a bit of an impasse. I’ll be at Raven’s. Don’t wait up.”

He’s a _little_ sorry for teasing them so, but it’s blatant enough that both men recognize it for what it is – more nudging them forward than emotional blackmail. There is no doubt in either Logan’s or Erik’s minds that Charles is here to stay, while Charles himself is no longer afraid to embrace their fierce and unwavering devotion. 

“Oh for fuck—,” Erik swears, yanking his shirt off and whipping it halfway across the room. He starts stripping out of his pants and boxer briefs as Logan and Charles look on – the former with a mildly stunned expression on his face.

Once Erik is naked – and half hard, Charles notes with delight – he stands there with his hands on his hips and tilts his chin up in challenge. “Well, are we doing this or not?” he snaps. “I understand if you’re afraid to---oomph!”

Logan cuts him off with a growl, grabbing Erik by the shoulders and knocking him onto the bed with a grunt. Erik responds by flipping them over until he’s sprawled on top, his smile sharp and almost feral.

The long lines of muscle on Erik’s body curve and flex with fluid grace, and Charles’ mouth waters, his own cock swelling at the sight. Silence hangs like a taut string between his lovers; a few seconds that seem to stretch an eternity as Charles watches with bated breath. 

Then, like a wire snapping in two Logan arches up to meet Erik, dragging him down into a searing kiss that leaves _Charles_ breathless and aching. They push and pull, grappling like wrestlers as Erik almost rips the t-shirt off of Logan’s body, Logan yanking his own jeans down with a vicious growl.

It was obvious to Charles, even before this current display of unbridled lust, that Erik and Logan enjoyed a mutual attraction (though they would never admit it out loud). Now, as they fight each other for dominance, neither one willing to give the other a perceived upper hand, Charles can only wonder why it’s taken so bloody long for the two to fuck each other’s brains out.

“Fuck,” Logan yells, the sound brimming with pain and pleasure both as Erik sinks his teeth into the man’s neck, licking and biting as Logan arches against him. It takes every single ounce of Charles vaulted self-control not to jump into the fray, his cock straining for relief as the two men rut against each other with wild abandon. 

And then it’s Logan’s turn to flip Erik onto his back, the muscles on his arms and shoulders rippling as he presses Erik against the mattress. Erik hisses in displeasure at being immobilized beneath the hard body, though he moans long and loud when a tongue swipes across one nipple, his hands going slack against Logan’s bruising grip.

They are beautiful and passionate and intense, and Charles lets himself bask in the intoxicating sights and sounds of their love making. Imagines his own mouth slick on Erik’s cock when Logan sucks him down, the salty taste glorious and addicting. Can feel the way Logan throbs in his hand, when Erik reaches to grasp him, making Logan writhe in wordless pleasure.

Charles’ blood pumps like fire through his veins, when Logan wraps his hand around himself and Erik both, sliding their cocks together as they rock towards climax. Erik’s feet are spread wide on the bed, his hips thrusting up into Logan’s fist as Logan slams down over and over, their mingled panting harsh and lewd in Charles’ ears. It goes on and on and on, neither one willing to lose control first and let go, until Charles can’t stand it any longer, and pulls his own cock from his pants with a hiss. 

The effect is instantaneous; Erik groans as he comes, spilling hot and sticky all over Logan’s hand. And though he all but sinks into the bed, limp and spent, Logan doesn’t stop stroking, until he too goes rigid and comes, shooting his seed all over Erik’s stomach with a guttural roar.

Charles stands, stripping out of his own shirt and pants before moving to join the others on the bed. Logan and Erik have collapsed side by side, their bodies sweaty and slick with come, breathless and sated and so gorgeous that Charles can’t help but run his hands over both their bodies.

“Oh my darlings,” he croons, leaning down to lick a strip of Logan’s come off Erik’s skin. “Tell me. Which one of you should I fuck first?”


End file.
